


Hero's Feast

by 10redplums



Series: dragons campaign [9]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Consensual Kink, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10redplums/pseuds/10redplums
Summary: Armand and Isteval try out some kinks. (One kink.)
Relationships: player character/npc
Series: dragons campaign [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018047
Kudos: 3
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Hero's Feast

**Author's Note:**

> If there’s one thing I’ve learned from Lin (I have learned many things from Lin) it’s that the point of healing magic is vore so Lin if you’re out there this is dedicated to you  
> Also I thought of the words “performance-enhancing cantrips” and lost my shit for a solid five minutes; the spell Enhance Ability takes a level 2 slot and requires concentration so can you even IMAGINE

“ _ How fortunate, then, that we are both the servants of gods.” _

_ “I don’t think this is really in your purview as a son of Sehanine.” _

_ “Nor yours as a soldier of Lathander, but here we are.” _

Isteval brings it up, actually. Armand would never be the first to admit to having considered it, knowing their respective reputations, but it’s adorable to watch him stumble over his words. Watch him promise that this isn’t because Armand is half-orc. He knows how people talk and he doesn’t- He would ask this of anyone. Well, he wouldn’t ask this of anyone, he’s courting Armand, but- Armand holds his hands.

“Isteval,” he says, and Isteval closes his mouth and blushes, “it’s fine.” He smiles at him. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

So here they are, Armand spread on Isteval’s bed with Isteval lying beside him, Isteval pressing a kiss to the delicate skin of his inner wrist. 

“We can stop at any time,” Isteval says, kissing up Armand’s wrist to his palm.

“I want this,” Armand says, heart hammering hard enough to burst out of his chest. He cups Isteval’s cheek and strokes him with his thumb, and Isteval turns his head to kiss Armand’s palm again. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” he says, laughing. 

“The minute you say stop, I stop, alright?” Isteval’s handsome mouth is still twisted into a frown and Armand runs a hand through his hair, and he sighs and leans into the touch. “And if I feel anything’s wrong-” Armand nods, smiling at him, and Isteval smiles back.

The first bite is slow, hesitant; Isteval is still unsure of himself, despite reassurances. The soft cry escapes Armand as Isteval bites down, finding a well of resolve. His teeth tear through skin and flesh and meet again and Armand  _ screams _ .

He continues, tearing through Armand’s muscle and soft skin, the blood welling up under his teeth. Armand clutches at him, whimpering and panting, his eyes glazing over. His heart pounds. His arm is a blaze of pain washing everything else out and Isteval cradles him in his arms as he turns it into a beautiful ruin. Soft warmth washes through him, easing the pain and bringing a gush of fresh blood to the surface.

Isteval pulls away to wipe his mouth and there’s a moment for Armand to catch his breath. The pain of the next bite will be more exquisite for the pause, he knows. 

Isteval lowers his head to a dangling flap and takes it delicately between his teeth, and he  _ pulls _ . His arms are iron bands keeping Armand from thrashing and Armand will be grateful for him when he’s done screaming himself hoarse. Isteval is  _ blushing, _ Armand sees through the haze; it’s ridiculous with the strip dangling from his mouth and Armand laughs and presses his cheek to Isteval’s chest. He dimly feels Isteval’s hand smoothing his hair back from his sweaty forehead, to which Isteval then presses a sticky kiss; “I love you,” he hears him say. Armand gasps softly as the meat of his arm knits back together and the warmth returns to his fingertips.

“Enough,” Isteval says finally, through the blood. By the grace of Isteval’s god his arm is whole again and they have made a mess of the bed. The blood will wash out; if there’s one thing they’ve learned over the years it’s how to wash the blood out. Isteval holds him as he comes back to himself, stroking him gently and murmuring praise and thanks in his ear.

“Let me know if you ever want to do this again,” Armand says, when he’s caught his breath and his heart’s returned to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> _"Heroes' Feast_   
>  _"You bring forth a great feast, including magnificent food and drink. The feast takes 1 hour to consume and disappears at the end of that time, and the beneficial effects don’t set in until this hour is over. Up to twelve other creatures can partake of the feast."_
> 
> don’t ask me where Isteval puts the meat; I keep googling trying to find out where prion disease comes from and also I really should have figured out from the start what this is doing for Isteval, because Cass’s patron is the feral woman of my heart (and also Cass’s heart lol) and for Sam it was the act of Being Harmed In Such A Way. 
> 
> as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
